


Words That End In

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stuttering, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The kids are hanging out when Bill thinks of something. Of course that just happens to mean everyone else has to put in their two cents too.Oneshot/drabble





	Words That End In

"Y-you know," Bill said happily one day as he and his friends were walking down the street. "W-words ending in 'ie' are j-just s-so cute." What could he say? He was, deep down, a sap at heart. A real sweetheart. "Like 'cutie', 's-sweetie', 'cookie'..."

Cookie might've been a weird one, but the point still stood.

"'Richie'..." Eddie mumbled almost inaudibly, his cheeks dusted pink in a little blush.

Rich of course heard him. "'Eddie'!" He said with a big grin. The two of them were adorable.

"Guys," Stan suddenly spoke up. "You're forgetting 'die'."

"...Stan no."


End file.
